A fuel cell is an electrochemical device that can produce electricity by combining a fuel (such as hydrogen or a hydrocarbon) and an oxidant (such as pure oxygen or air) to produce electricity. Fuel cells typically include two electrodes (i.e., an anode and a cathode) that are in contact with a common electrolyte. A solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) includes a solid-phase electrolyte and operates when an external load is connected to the anode and cathode. This results in fuel being oxidized to positively charged ions on the surface of the anode and oxygen molecules being reduced to oxygen anions on the surface of the cathode. A current flow is produced that returns electrons to the cathode. This current flow can be tapped to power electrical devices. Recently, the use of single chamber SOFCs has simplified fuel cell fabrication and operation by premixing the fuel and oxidizer gases and then delivering the mixture to the electrodes. The use of a single chamber eliminates the need for sealing between separate fuel and oxidizer chambers and reduces the number of valves, chambers, and other devices that would be needed, allowing a variety of new geometries in fuel cell design. However, production of the devices can be costly and their overall efficiency still does not meet the standards for practical use. Thus, there exists a need for fuel cells with improved performance that can be produced in large quantities at low cost.